The Massage Experiment
by Mislav
Summary: "It was something she thought she would never experience, although she knew that every woman feels that; something repeatedly skewed by her fears and compulsions, something wild and romantic in the same time. She thought she would never experience it, but once she did, there was no going back. And she liked it." Het. Stucy. Lemon. Oneshot. Please read an A/N at a beginning.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. **

**I know title isn't the best, but I couldn't think of anything better. **

**Just to clear one thing up. I know Lucy is probably little younger than Raj and little more younger than Stuart, in mid to late twenties. But I also think that she never did "it". I doubt that she ever kissed anybody except for Raj. So, I wrote thid like her "first time". Also, I know that girl's hymen can break without her having sex, after puberty ends etc., but I decided to write it in old-fashioned belief.**

**It's not that I don't like Raj or that I 'mi not sad because he and Lucy broke up, I just think that Stuart and Lucy would make a better couple. And, well, I think that Stuart needs someone even more than Raj, and I can't think of better match for him than Lucy :)**

**If you wonder what movie were Stuart and Lucy watching... It's "In a better world", 2010 danish movie which win an Oscar as best foreign movie in 2010. One of my favorite movies. You don't need to watch it to understand the story.**

**Please no flames. I know it is kinda... unusual pairing, especially for smut/lemon fic, but nobody forces you to read it. Like all my other fics, I wrote this for my own fun and enjoyment, and I am publishing it in order to share that feeling with others who may like this story too.**

**For anyone who read my story "The Post Break Up Talk Escalation"... ****It was supposed to be oneshot at first, but I'm thinking about turning it in multi chapter story. I'm not sure will I actually do that, or when. Also you don't need to read that story to understand this one. But I am sure that I want to post this. So, it takes place after my story, Stuart and Lucy have been dating for quite a while, and if I turn that oneshot in multi chapter story, I will explain much more, but till that, you have this. Enjoy!**

Talking about sex, about having sex, talking about that with your partner at the time when you still didn't engage in one, most of people will agree, is one of the most difficult parts in serious relationship. You don't want to move too fast and ruin everything, and if you wait for too long, you start thinking that your partner may groove comfortable in that kind of relationship and you don't want to mess things up by bringing up such a big change. "Golden middle" would probably be the best time to ask, but almost nobody can get it right. And even people who manage to do it are rarely so lucky for that relationship to be just as good in other, equaly important-or even more important-aspects.

With Stuart and Lucy, it wasn't like that. It was much more complicated. Even after six months of dating, neither of them even tried to bring it up. They were getting along great, were there for each other, had fun, but they never talked about that.

Of course, only because they didn't talk about that, doesn't mean that they didn't think about that.

Stuart knew how insecure Lucy probably feels about that, despite the fact that they never talked about that. He had no problems taking things slow: he was happy that he even had a girlfriend, especially great girlfriend like Lucy. He didn't felt any special urge to do so: she was pretty, but he never saw her in revealing clothing or other fashion that could arouse him so much that he will be in temptation. No matter what some people may think about her, Lucy isn't stupid, even less naive. She knows what sex is, that people have it, like having it, she knows how they have it. She knows all that stuff, despite never having one herself.

She knew she should feel some sort of urge to do so, but all her life she had so many other things on her mind, so many concerns and fears, that she never felt it-not even in puberty. But with Stuart, it was different. After seven months of dating, she felt much less concerned and scared while she was with him, if not at all.

For last month, she started watching him. However, she didn't feel nothing more than that-no arousal, desire, nothing. But again, how could she when she would usually see him in that baggy clothes of his?

Despite how strange this may seem, Lucy was actually thinking about that more than Stuart. It was her nature to think a lot, to even overthink lots of things-which was one, but not only, cause of her problems.

Sometimes, she would wonder. She would wonder how would it feel to actually do "it" with him. She trusted him, knew that he would never hurt her and that he would do anything for her. If that was so, how else could it feel if not good, basicly excellent.

Also, she would sometimes caught herself thinking about that while he would be right next to her, so close to her-and she would shiver. On the strangest way possible. Not in a good, comforting way, but not in the completely bad, discomforting way either. With time, when that feeling would appear, it was becoming harder and harder for Lucy to get rid of it, to calm herself down. It was like those shivers won't disappear if she doesn't do something.

That night didn't seem as "the night", however. Not at all.

They went out for a dinner and a walk. Then, at about nine pm, they arrived at his apartment to watch a movie. They were sitting on couch in living room. His apartment was small and not the nicest, but she didn't care about that, as long as she had him. It was nothing new at that point of their relationship, but this time it felt... different. Feeling of his hands holding him, his warm body pressed against her, feeling of his warm breath against her lips and cheeks caused her to shiver again. And still, she wasn't afraid, she didn't want that to stop, she didn't want to leave-she only wanted more of it.

"Did you like it?"

"Uhm?", she frowned, confused for next few seconds till she realized that it was Stuart asking her. She then realized that movie ended: credits were rolling on the screen, and it was close to eleven pm.

"A movie", he said.

"Oh. Yes, it was great. I love that it had a happy ending but still seemed serious and powerfull."

"Me too", he said. "I like how they didn't male revenge seem like something good but in the same time didn't denie that it exists and that it can easily solve some problems."

"And the fact that they didn't make any character seem completely good or bad. Well, almost _any_ character."

"Yes." She smiled. She still couldn't believe that she can talk about her opinions and ideas with someone without fear or anxiety. She was still little afraid that she will wake up one day as her old self, that something will set her off in her old condition, but in the same time, she didn't feel that happy for... a very long time. If not never.

"It's late", she said, slowly pulling awas from him. "I should go." despite they were dating for seven months, they never staid at each other's place pass twelve pm or slept at each other's place.

When she sat straight on the couch, she felt sudden sharp pain in back of her neck, causing her to moan in pain.

"Are you OK?", Stuart asked, glaring at her, obviously worried.

"Yes", she smiled, rubbing back of her neck with her right hand. Pain didn't go away, but wasn't so harsh anymore. "I just have a sore neck. It usually passes after few minutes."

"I can give you a massage if you want", he said.

She glared at him in surprise.

"You know how to do that."

"Yes. I lived at grandmother's house for few years as a teenager. She had problems with that so I sometimes had to massage her neck. She died. From heart attack, not massage. Massage had nothing to do with it."

Lucy felt that well known anxiety again. They had some... phyisical contacta before, but this seemed... new. Simply... bigger than what they had before. But eventually, she reminds herself that Stuart would never harm her, or do something against her will; he simply couldn't. And he decided to do that only to help _her, _to make _her _feel better. She knew that, she was sure. She never trusted anyone like that in her life.

"OK", she said, nodding her head.

Stuart crawled behind her and started gently pressing his fingers against back if her neck. For some reason, when she first felt his fingers against her skin, those well known shivers increased and she moaned. However, soon enough, she felt pain disappearing and her body relaxing.

Till that moment, Stuart didn't even realize how smooth her skin is, how soft and warm. He could even feel her heart pulsing, faster and faster with every second. He started pressing his fingers against her skin stronger, trying to feel more of that strangely addicting feeling. After few minutes, he couldn't help but wonder how it would be to touch... other parts of her body.

It wasn't just lust, he knew it. He wanted to feel her, he wanted both of them to be happy, to, at least for a moment, become one.

But, he can't just ask her about that right away... can he?

Well, he can try something... right? Something small, almost non-important, just to see how she will react.

He slowly slid his hand under her T-shirt and gently lay it on her stomach, shivering when he felt smoothness and warmth of her skin. Lucy felt her heart beating faster and cold sweat rolling down her skin. She never experienced something like that before and hundred of questions kept poping up on her mind. But she tried to stay calm. She knew he loves her, that he would never hurt her. Without moving his hand, he pressed his lips against hers again. She felt warmth and wetness of his lips and she felt a little bit calmer at that point. After few minutes of slow kissing, he pressed his fingers against her skin stronger. She moaned, but didn't back off-she simply couldn't. His touches sent shivers in lower part of her stomach, intense but pleasant feeling, something she never experienced before-or, at least,didn't experience for very long time. She moaned his name, still keeping her lips pressed against his. He slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth, and touched top of her tongue with his own. She felt shivers spreading through her throat, insides of her mouth felt like on fire. She moved her tongue away, but then slowly moved it closer tu Stuart's, and licked it. She knew he liked it, because he moaned. She slowly wrapped her tongue against Stuart's, while he pressed his lips stronger against hers. He slowly slid his hand little bit up, agains sending shivers through her body.

Soon after, he slowly moved his lips away from hers and lay his palm on her right thigh before sliding it down her right leg. She lay her head down on the couch, too weak to look him in the eyes right now. Her knees started shaking again, cold but pleasant shivers were running down her skin, her limbs felt frozen and she felt slow but increasing heat in lower part of her stomach. What was happening to her?

When he slid his hand down to her ankle, he grabbed her shoe and removed it, slowly, putting it on the floor near by. He raised her jeans a little bit before pressing his warm lips against her skin. She gasped, biting her lower lip. She could feel heat in lower part of her stomach increasing. He slowly trailed his kisses lower, toward her foot. He bit edge of it with his teeth and slowly slid the sock off her. She felt cold air against her skin. She bit the lower lip, trying to control... whatever she was feeling at that point. She had no clear idea what would happen if she wouldn't control it either: she just felt a need to do so.

Stuart did the same with her left foot, then quickly removed his sneakers and socks too. He slowly leaned his face-no, his whole body-closer to hers, and she could feel his warm breath against her lips, heat of his whole body. She started breathing slowier and heavier, and she felt small but pleasant pressure in lower part of her stomach-like something warm and wet is pooling inside of her. Heat which she felt in lower part of her stomach, now spread in aera between her legs. Stuart pressed his lips against hers again, and they continued kissing. Stuart wasn't sure can he handle it anymore: his heart was beating incredibly fast, he felt pulsing in back of his head, his cock was already rock hard (he tried Lucy not to notice that) and pre cum already started creaming his underwear. He put his hand on her right thigh and squeezed it tightly. She moaned, but didn't back off. He slowly moved his lips away from hers and grabbed bottom of her T-shirt and started rolling it up her body, as slow and gentle possible. Lucy could feel cold air against her skin, soft fabric of her T-shirt sliding up her body. Stuart bit his lower lip when he saw upper part of her body, nude. He finally took T-shirt of her, putting it on the coffee table. Realizing that she is parrtially naked, Lucy put her hands over her chest.

Stuart gave her warm, assuring look.

"It's OK", he said before gently touching her right hand. "Nothing to be ashamed or scared about. Believe me."

He gently slid her right arm off her chest, then did the same with her left hand, revealing her breasts in black lance bra. He put his right index finger on her stomach, just above her belly button, then gently slid it up and pressed it against her bra buckle. Lucy felt her nipples hardening in mixture of expectation and delight, before Stuart undid her bra amd slid it off her, getting a clear look at her breasts. He tried not to make his arousal obvious. He removed his own T-shirt and out it aside, then lay next to her and gently pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for few minutes, slowly, without pressure to do more than kissing, both of them enjoying in innocence of the moment, till Stuart slowly moved his lips away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"I... I would like to try something", he said. "Would you mind."

She felt her knees shaking again.

She didn't know why, but she was sure it wasn't because of a fear.

Stuart pressed his warm soft lips against her right breast, kissing it gently. He could feel pulsing of her skin and her heart beats against his lips, smoothness and warmth of her skin. Lucy felt small but increasing wetness between her legs. It was something she thought she would never experience, although she knew that every woman feels that; something repeatedly skewed by her fears and compulsions, something wild and romantic in the same time. She thought she would never experience it, but now when she did, she knew-she was sure-that there is no going back. And she liked it.

She gently put her right hand on bulge that was tenting his pants. He moaned, but didn't back away. Even through fabric of his shorts, she could feel his rock hard lenght pulsing delightfully against her warm palm. She felt her knees shaking even more and she moaned his name, pressing her palm and fingers against his bulge harder. He started kissing her even more passionately, pressing her teeth against his skin. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back scream of both pain and pleasure that threatened to escape her lips. She started pulling her hand up and down his length-slow at first, very slow and gentle, till first few drips of her juices dripped out, sliding down her skin and creaming her panties. She rolled her eyes, almost fainting, finally feeling that wonderful feeling for first time in her life. She pressed her hand against his bulge harder, making him gasp, and started furiously rubbing it up and down. He stopped kissing her and bounced with his head behind, trying not to faint in the wawe of upcoming pleasure.

"Oh... Lucy...", he moaned while drops of cold sweat started rolling down his chest and back. Something in the way he moaned his name caused her to feel burning sensation in lower part of her stomach. She licked her upper lip and stopped rubbing his bulge, pressing her thumb and index finger against cold metal of his zipper, unzipping his pants. She saw his cock pressing against white fabric of his underwear. She was so close to see it, all of it. She pressed her tongue against it, licking fabric pressed over his manhood, feeling it pulsing, it's increasing warmth pressing against her tongue, it felt like explosion in her mouth with every moment. Finally, Stuart couldn't stand anymore and he lost balance, landing down on the couch, on his back. He had no idea that was exactly what she wanted.

Smiling lustfully, she locked eye contact with him, and grabbed bottoms of his underwear, sliding it amd his pants down to his ankles. She finally saw it. It was still hardening in pleasure, it's pre cum dripping down it's red swollen head and balls. She put her hand around it, finally feeling it's smooth skin and warm pre cum, it's pulsing and warmth. She pressed her fingers harder against it, sending trail of warm shivers down Stuart's spine and heat between his thighs. He felt strong but pleasant pressure in his balls, spreading up to his cock, and all that he felt moments ago increasing with every second, his body shaking while large drops of cold sweat kept rolling down his heated body. He tried to tell her what happened, to warm her, but he was too weak-not to mention that his mind soon went blank. He came, hot cum running down his cock and balls, some of it dripping on Lucy's hand. She moaned softly, feeling it rolling down her skin. He opened his eyes and raised his head, looking at her, afraid that this could scare her or something, but her facial expression looked nothing like that. If anything, it was curious.

She slowly moved her hand toward her mouth and pressed her tongue against it, slowly licking his cum off it. She felt his warm cock sliding down her throat, it's bittersweet taste in her mouth. She shivered. He looked at him again, lust more evident in her eyes than ever. She moved her head toward his crotch, pressing her tongue against his balls and moving it upwards on his cock, licking his cum, slowly so she could enjoy in every bit of it's taste, causing him to harden again. Soon, she wrapped her lips against Stuart's cock, sucking hard on it. She wanted, no, she needed to feel it inside herself, in her mouth at least, she needed to taste his juices again. He started moaning her name erotically and moving his hips up and down, trying to get as much friction possible on his swollen member. She pressed her pussy against her right leg, feeling his leg pressing against it, sliding up and down it and moving soft fabric of her lance panties against it. Soon, he came, cumming into her mouth, his cum uncontrollably sliding down her throat, his body shaking uncontrollably, stimulating her, till she slowly moved her lips away from his cock and jerked her head backwards, cum rolling down her lips and breasts, rubbing her pussy hard against his leg in desperate need for release, till she finally came. It was somethhing that she never felt before: thousands of pleasant warm shivers going through her, massaging every part of her body, her mind going blank. Finally, she felt free, like she has no care or problem in the world, finally, after all these years, she wasn't concerned, she wasn't afraid, she didn't feel guilty, she only felt good, better than ever-that was all that felt.

Of course, being new at that, she couldn't stand such intensity and she lost balance, landing down on the couch, on her back. She wasn't aware of that till few seconds later, when that great feeling finally stopped.

Stuart climbed on top of her, looking her in the eyes.

"You OK?", he asked, concerned.

"Yes", she grinned before sliding down her lance panties. "Never better."

She pressed her lips against his neck, sending trail of wet warm kisses down his neck and chest. He pressed his body against hers, sucking hard on her neck. He felt his cock rubbing against her warm wet pussy, and it didn't take long for it to harden again. She felt that, and she felt that now well known shivers spreading down her spine again. She moaned softly, but didn't stop kissing started rubbing hiscock up and down her pussy, knowing she would like that. Soon, she stopped kissing him and lay her head on down on the couch, moaning in pleasure. He stopped kissing her too, but continued his little game, watching her naked body reveling in pleasure. He would even enter her a little from time to time, bit quickly backed off, teasing her. However, after barely few minutes, he realized she couldn't hold it for very long. He entered her, pressing head of his cock against her hymen, causing moan of both pain and pleasure to escape her lips.

"Are... are you sure you want to do this?", he asked her.

She looked at him, unsure what to say. _It could hurt, no, it will hurt... it could hurt badly... but... I want him... I want to feel him... I want him to feel me... I want both of us to feel happy._

"OK", she whispered, nodding her head, trying to hide shivers in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, her eyes shut. He pressed his cock harder against her hymen, pulling it strong against it, till it broke, causing him to enter her completely. She felt terrible, cold feeling of pain between her legs, and she screamed loudly in pain, trying to hold back tears. Stuart gently hold her right hand, and could feel her breathing steadying slowly. He thought about staying still for a while, but decided to keep going, afraid that maybe, it could hurt her even more if he waits for too long. He kept pulling in and out of her, slowly and carefully, holding her hand gently flr next several minutes, till she relaxed, her pain disappearing. Than he started moving in and out her faster, his rock hard pulsing cock rubbing against her hardened heated clit, his pre cum dripping inside of her. Suddenly, she started screaming again-this time in pleasure. She couldn't believe what pain she felt only few minutes again.

It didn't take long for her to come again, shaking and bouncing up and down her hips, enjoying in every inch of his rock hard pulsing length, her juices wrapping around his dick. That prooved to be too much for Stuart-he felt burning sensation between his thighs and explosion of pleasure in his body, and he came, cumming inside of her.

Afterwards, he came out of her, laying next to her on the couch. He waited till she calmed down, her breathing steadying. She lay her head on the side of a couch and looked him in the eyes.

She didn't know a lot about those stuff, but she felt that she could hardly find better moment to finally tell him that.

"I love you, Stuart." By look on his face, she immediately realized two things. First, that no other girl ever said that to him, and second, he will remember this moment forever.

He leaned his face closer to hers and pressed soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Maybe I could sleep here tonight."

"Maybe", Stuart said before kissing her gently on the lips.

People say that there is no perfection. That nothing can be perfect. Not a single object, person or a moment.

Both of their lives were far from perfect. But what they felt that night, while laying on the couch, he holding her in his arms...

Neither of them could think of a better word to describe this.

Maybe no person is perfect. But two unperfect persons can easily create perfection.


End file.
